Stranger, we are
by patapata7
Summary: You just think you know me, but you don't. This is different story, an approach to understand him when he understand you better than what you think.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story, different digimon story but with their character inside. It's Takari, yes, but I don't want to make Davis bashed. It's neutral here.

First thanks to shrimpoll that reviewed my other story before. Still, even it still has terrible grammar but I guess it's better than before. Bear with me, please. :)

_I never own digimon, Toei has all of the rights.  
_

"You know, you're ruining the scene there." A voice came slowly towards him.

"I don't care."He said, didn't move from his spot.

"But, I do."

He groaned. "What do you want?". This time he turns his head to the source of the voice. His eyes darted at a brunette girl, in detail a beautiful brunette girl he has ever seen. Her eyes are bright crimson, her hair is short brown, she wears a pink top shirt and casual jeans. One that caught his eyes is she has a digital camera hanging around her neck. In his point of view he never saw a girl like her before. Well, he just lives in this little part of the earth called Odaiba so it makes sense then.

She smiles at him, made him rolling his eyes. He doesn't care if she is beautiful by now. She is disturbing him from his thought. Either way, she looks didn't care. Even, she started walk toward him and sat beside him. Her eyes are looking forward to the orange skies.

"It's time the sun goes down." She suddenly said.

"What?" He blinked in confusion.

She placed her finger in her mouth. "Sssshhh." He frowned, but reluctantly follows her signal.

He turn his head to the front, a warm feeling fill his heart. Now, just the silence's that filling the air. No one talk. Everything seems different now. Could it be, because of her? He thought. He glances at her. A smile tug in her face, her face brightens. He could feel a hot on his cheeks, he turn his face again not admitting his feeling.

"It's over now."

"_Huh_?"

"I take it, you didn't enjoying the view."She frowns.

"I.. I don't think that has matter with you." He said little shuttered.

She fowned. "Well, I'm afraid it has. If I came again tomorrow and I still found you like this. You'll see." She started to get up.

"As you disturbed my peace."He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I need to go home now. Hope to see you again." She walks away toward the exit of the park.

"Yeah, hope to see you again too."He answered, almost whispered.

The wind blows coldly against his body. He watched his arms again and then suddenly he punches the grounds letting out his emotions. He sighed. Then, He followed her trace, towards the exit of the park.

###

"Mr. Takaishi?" A Forty years old man stood at the front of the class. He is a teacher, he just finishes to absent his student and found that one of his students will always late of his lessons. Suddenly the door open, a blond hair boy walks in. His face gloomy, he placed his arms on his pocket jeans. He seems didn't care of anything on his surrounding. He shrugged to his table and sat in.

"Mr. Takaishi." The teacher called his name again, this time his name has his presence at the class.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm late."He said, raising his right hand. The teacher just sighed, his classmates also following their teacher. The atmosphere in the class is just feels, 'hot'.

###

"Hei, Takeru. Wake up bro!" A boy voices said loudly on his left ear. He groaned, where in the world he could sleep peacefully.

"What now?"He said grumbled, without opening his eyes. He knew who it was, a spiky hair boy with goggles in his head, his friend, Davis. You can call him moron if you want, because that's him. He always do all he want to, even it is unreasonable one. But he has talent, he is a soccer ball captain team. And he is a honest person, he is always saying what he thinks right and what he thinks wrong.

"They're started again."He said. "What?"He said still dreamy. "They started again without you sleepyhead!"this time he said it louder that could makes me jump.

"Who? Where?"

"New student, usual place."He get up lazily, still hope he could continued his peacefully sleep. Sadly, he couldn't. He has something to do.

He walks towards the old gym, that place didn't used by the school anymore. They built a new big one, with more facilities. He could hear a crying, sobbing, begging, shouting, and also laughing. He knows what happen there, but his face still has a calm and plain expression. No one could read what he thinks now, even his friend, Davis.

Bang….

"Hey, why are you always picking this spot?"He said, after opening the door loudly startling the people inside. His voice sound calm but also could make you chilling.

"Oh, there you are. Why? You want to end this?" A boy with brown hair approaches him slowly.

He watches them one by one. There are four people in this place, he know three of them. A boy with brown hair that approaches him, a girl who sits at the balcony on the corner of gym, a boy with black curled hair with bandage at his head as his trademark, his arm closely holds on the boy he never seen before. He looks gloomy, his hair messy enough to clearly recognize his face. He has blood stain on his corner lips. He watched him, with hope. He hopes he has one.

"So, I don't remember we make appointment before. I thought you forgetting me."He said.

The boy steal glances at Davis, he frowned at him, knowing he can't do anything further.

"How can I forgetting you. How can we? Right, guys?" He turns his body back towards the victim who looks fragile but his eyes still filling something. Something Takeru could have now. "Your pleasure, bos."

Takeru smirked at him, he darted his gazed at the victim. His little shiny eyes slowly down. He lost his hope. Takeru watched him plainly and take a step towards him.

###

Here he goes again, at the corner of the park waiting the dark come to accompanying his loneliness.

"I'm disappointed."

"What?"Takeru turn his head to the source of voice. "Ah, you again."He turn back his head after knowing who it was.

"Nice to meet you too." she said, sarcastically. Again, she takes a sit beside him. She watched him from head to the toe. His body is leaning the tree, his eyes closed, looks comforted in his position. But, her eyes caught something. His arm has blood, it has scratch. She shocked. She looks at him again, studying closely.

"Am I that handsome?"He said, still closing his eyes.

Her eyes widen, but she knows her face is reddened.

Slowly he open his eyes, first thing that he see is a beautiful crimson eyes. It's still as same as he first met those eyes, he knows he will admire it the most.

As they look each other, they have strange feeling. Their heart beat faster. Their stomachs feel like a thousand of butterfly on it. Finally she is the one who broke the gazed. Both of them now, look away from each other. They're trying to control their emotion.

"So, is that sore?"She said, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"He turned his head wanting a detail. She is just pointing to his arm to answer his 'question'.

"Oh, it's just, little scratched."He said again.

Silence again.

They sit uncomfortably at their position, waiting the other to take a first move. Suddenly, she sighed. She is getting up and without word leaving him. He aware with her acts, but he choose didn't react. Maybe she is scared of me. Who will not? He thought.

A while, he heard a footstep approaching. He glances. She's back! His heart jumps with joy. He doesn't know why but it did!

Little he knew, she brought something on her hand.

She approaching him then takes a sit like before. She takes out her hand to him, make him confused.

"What?"

"Your arm."She said.

"My what?"asked him again.

She looks impatient, she grabbed his hand and started to treating his arm. She washed his scratch first, and then started to take care of it. She looks busy on it, and serious. He lost his thought watching her taking care of him. He can't control it again, he just following what he wants. For the first time, he lost to a girl.

"It's done!"She said, cheerfully.

"Uhm."He blinked, realized from his deep thought. "Oh, thanks?"

She chuckled. "You're welcome."

They back on their position, enjoying the scenery in front of them. Again, the silences always back to them, this time a comfortable one.

"I'm never seen you around before."He said.

She gives him a little smile. "I'm just visiting my grandmother. She is sick now."Her glittery eyes little fade now, that makes him guilty. "Oh, sorry I..."

"It's okay. She'll fine."She said again.

She looks confident. She is full of hope, unlike him.

"So, where do you live?"

"Kyoto."

"Well, that's far enough."He said, he feels little disappointed now. "Aren't you still student?"

She giggled. "Yes, I am. Am I looks that old?" He blushed, not wanting to answer her question.

"You can say, I take a vacation now."She said smirking.

He smiled. "So, still waiting the sun goes down?"

She nods. "Want to sit here with me?" He smiles, leaning again to the tree. He is also waiting for it, the dark to come. He always waits there. But, this time, it isn't looks darker. It still has, Light.

"Why are you always here?" She asked him.

###

Today is the fifth time they met. In the same spot, same time, and same position, they've favorite position now. He likes sat and leaning against tree, his eyes shut down, but he didn't sleep at all, just enjoying the peacefulness. She like to sit in the grass, sometimes she take a snapshot of her surrounding that attract her. She also still likes waiting the sun goes down, with him now.

"I don't know. It's peaceful here." He answered. "Before you came here." He added.

She pouted, hearing his answered. "I thought I'm lightening someone mood."

He opened his eyes, hearing her answered. Though he won't admit it, she's right.

"Why?"He asked.

"Huh?"

"Why you didn't scare of me?"He asked, suddenly.

She watched him with confusion, but then she realized something. She smiled and changing her gazed towards her favorite direction, the orange skies.

"Why should I?"

"I'm not a good person. Actually, I'm bad. You already saw my scratch, but why are you still here? Aren't you shall at home, telling your mom or dad, that you've met evil man."

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and touching her chin with his palm finger, but then she smiled. "First, I love here. Like you said, it's peaceful. You can't find anyplace like this anywhere. It makes me free, all my bad thought loosen here."She paused. "Second, I'm not little girl anymore. I know when and why I should tell something to my parents or my oniichan. And third, you aren't bad man."She finished.

"You don't know me."

"You're right. But…"

"I'm bullies."

"What?"She said, turn her head fast to him.

"I'm bullies. I'm bad man. I could hurt you."

She silenced for a while, watching him in his eyes. She searched something.

"You won't."

He sighed. "You don't understand, I could hurt you now. You better go now."

"You won't. You didn't have a reason."

"I, what?"He shrugged.

"You need a reason to bullies, right? Like how poor he is. How idiot he is. Or hey, you're on my territory watch out your step." She paused. "If you want to hurt me, you'll do it when we first met. But, you aren't. That means, you didn't have a reason to hurt me."

"Because you are a stranger, I won't hurt someone that I don't know."He said after think carefully.

"So, let it be." She watched him again, waiting his responds but found nothing. "We still haven't known each other name, right. You won't hurt me if I'm a stranger. So, let just be a stranger."She said, in low voice. She bitted her bottom lips, waiting his answered. As long as she wants to stay there, it will different if he didn't there. He is her first friend there, she thought. She won't lose her first friend.

A tug of smile appeared in his face. That's his answered, she knew it. She back at her position again, this time she laid her body in the grass. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warm inside her heart.

"So, you have a brother?"He asked.

"Yeah, I have one. He is the most annoying brother in the world. He never trusts me to do anything without him. It's so stress full!"

He smiled again, hiding his chuckled. "I have one too. But, I never met him again."

She frowned. "Why?"

"He lives with my father, across town. I'm rarely seeing him."

"Uh, sorry."She sat up again, giving him an apologize looks on her face.

"It's okay. No one knows though. You are the first."

"Really?"She asked smiling shyly.

He nods. "I don't know why I should tell you this. But it just came from my mouth."

"Is it a sign?"She asked and watched him carefully. "That we could make a good friends?"

"Aren't you the one who offering a stranger occasion five minutes before?"

"So what? Is it wrong to make a friend between strangers?"She asked.

He watched her, He could see a purity and innocence in her eyes. She is honest.

"You are really stranger."(Strange + er = stranger)

He closed his eyes again but he couldn't resist a smile tug in his face. She smiled with a full joy. Today, the sun really gives her a best gift.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll make it fast. So, this is the second chapter. I know it still has many error. But, hope it rather better than before. I still want to keep the flow in slow. So, if you don't mind please keep reading it and let me know how i goes. :D

_Still, all the rights are belongs to Toei_

**Stranger, we are**

**Ch. 2**

Today is the third day, they didn't meet. He still always there, waiting the dark comes to him. But, She never there anymore since their last meeting and her proposal to be a stranger friend, She is gone.

He lost her. He lost his light, everything back normal as before, his loneliness, coldness, emptiness, and his darkness.

When his dark comes, He shrugged. Getting up from his position, He's letting out his emotion. He shouted loudly 'Aaaaaaaaaarrghhhh'.

He pants.

He feels relieved by doing that, but unfortunately his heart still feels empty. He grabbed his bag and walked slowly toward the exit.

###

"Ah, so you're my new student. I'm Mr. Fujiyama. Come, follow me, I'll show you your class."

"Yes, thank you sir. Please take care of me."She said politely.

The forty years old man just smiled at her. He walks forward, guiding her, she follows him behind. Just a while after walks from the office teacher, she found herself stop following her new teacher.

"Before you in, I'll say good luck."

His word is full of worries from his tone. She smiled, knowing that she has a kind and thoughtful teacher.

"Thanks for your worries Mr. Fujiyama. I'll try my best."She smiled reassuringly.

He sighed, and then He opened the door in front of him. First, He left her out of the classroom to take a control from the chaotic class first.

"Okay, class. Now please silent, I have someone to introduce for you." He started. "Mrs. Yagami, come in." He said.

She takes a deep breath, She walk in toward her class. As she comes, she could feel all the eyes in the class dart at her. She takes a bow at her teacher first then move forward to her new classmates. She looking around, her eyes darted in two empty chairs at the corner class. She sighed then before she knows she started to introduce herself.

"Hello, good morning. I am new student from Kyoto. You can call me Ya … " She heard someone open the door. She startled, there a blond boy opens the door harshly and He has calm yet a cold face. There, she found herself stunned at him. They gazed each other, both has a same thought at their mind 'What are you doing here?'.

"Ah, Mr. Takaishi you're late again. We've new student now, as you can see here, she is from Kyoto." said Mr. Fujiyama.

The two still didn't break their gazed. They've plenty thought in their mind.

'E...ehm.' Mr. Fujiyama cleared his throat to get attention from both of them. It works. She looks away at him, her shoes suddenly more interesting to her. He looks at his teacher, his face still plain, hard to read.

"You let me in again this time." He murmured.

"Excuse me, did you say something?"Said Mr. Fujiyama.

"No, nothing sir."He shrugged, take a step to his spot, He pass her casually as they didn't know each other. As He passed she still looks admiringly at her shoes. They didn't make another eye contact to each other.

"Well, I don't want to ruin your first impression for your first day. But, we'll lost more precious time for my lesson if we continued your introduction." said Mr. Fujiyama, she nods. "Oke class, if you still want to ask a question to her, you can do that at the lunch time. For now, you can sit at the empty seat just…. Well, beside Mr. Takaishi. You can sit beside him now. There, the boy who is came late before."He pointed at his direction.

She bit her bottom lips, 'Today will be a long long day'. She take a step towards his direction, she manages to state in front of his table. He stiffed didn't move from his seat.

"Mr. Takaishi, I know you listened what I said before. Let her sit now."Said Mr. Fujiyama.

He glanced at her, He found her eyes again. Silently He gets up and letting her sat beside a window. Mr. Fujiyama sighed but He continued his job to teach his precious students.

Little they knew that boy has a little smile tug at his face. No one knows that, not even the girl beside him.

###

"Takeru?" A spiky brown hair boy approach him. "You already came here? Wow, impressive."

"Don't talk to me. I just want to sleep now. So, you can move out or keep your mouth closed."

"Wow, slow down bro. I'm just… passing by I guess. Well, I just heard about new student, a girl, _huh_?" He glanced at him, He still stiffed. "You know, its Saki turn."

His body still stiffed but his eyes already open after Davis said his words.

A look of concerned showed in his face, but just for a moment, He put his cold stare again to answer his friends worries. "No, she'll fine."

"How do you know that? Before, She …."

"No, she'll fine."He said that again firmly, full of confident.

Davis startled, his friends just guaranteed someone that he didn't know or at least that what he thinks. "So, she's safe?"

"No."

He frowned, it's confusing for him to understand what he mean.

"I have a reason." He said, completing his sentence.

###

**Hikari POV**

The class is already over, and here I am just sit in my desk feeling lonely in my first day. It's lunch time. He left me alone here, after skip the class. She sighed, such a nice manner towards new students.

"So, you're new student, huh?"A voice came from behind me.

I looked up, and found three girls surrounding me. I give them nodded and smiled.

"Ah, sorry her tone is always like that. It's too rude to a new people."Another different voice talked, and it seems more politely than the first one.

"It's okay. I'm fine with that. Besides, I should to be the one to introduce my self first."I smiled.

"_Nah_, see, she's okay with that Tami. You're the one that too hyperbolic here."Said the girl with black long hair, I recognized her as the first one who came towards me by her rough voice.

I smiled, they aren't really bad at all, I think.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt you guys. But I think I should introduce myself properly."I stood up, facing them. "I'm the new student from Kyoto. My name is H….."

My voice stopped, I'm startled, suddenly someone grabbed my hands, interrupted my second try to introduce myself.

**Normal POV**

Hikari stood up, already to bow towards her new friends but someone grabbing her hands and dragging her. She startled and shocked, of course, she never imagined being dragged by someone around the school corridor and watched by every eyes whom passing by. She is trying to struggle, but the hands hold her hands firmly. She yelled at the person, but it didn't make any difference. She is tired, and just follows the command of the dragger. Strangely, no one dare to say something. The people at the corridor just eyeing her dragged by this person plainly, some looks furious, but they have same looks on their eyes, a pity look. She blinked with confusion.

Suddenly the person stopped the track. They stop at the garden behind the school, no one there. Her hands finally got the freedom. Hikari knew, something must be up, she already knew who dragged her. That's one of her reason to stop struggled after realizing that. How can't? They sat beside each other this morning.

"Why are you here?"He said still facing her with his back.

"You dragged me around the school, interrupted both my introducing session, and now you just asked me that? Thank's for your really 'thoughtful' manner then."She said, patting her hand in pain.

"Don't lure my question. Answered me, why are you here? Why are you come here?"

"Why? Is it forbidden for me to study here? Any rules about that?"

"That's not what I meant. You know who I am already but why you still came to this school. Are you coming to make a reason?"

She flinched. "What? Even I don't know your name or your address. Why you judge me to know your school? Who do you think I am? Sherlock?"said her, trying to controlled her emotion.

He turned to faced her, watched her with serious face. It's hard to guess what he has on his mind.

"Now you know I'm here. Why don't you run? You know what I'm gonna do to you. You're on my territory."His voice changed more calmly, His eyes show some concerned.

"Since you have a reason now, I…."

"Why don't you stopped being nice to me and turned your back then, run?"He said. She could see his facial expression now, full of worry. Is he worried about her?

"I can't."She said slowly.

Her eyes look at his eyes reassuringly. She wants to tell, she'll fine and he didn't need to worry about her. But not a single word comes from her mouth.

"You didn't understand. I'm not the one."

"What do you mean?"She looks at him questionably.

He sighed. "You'll see."

"Don't underestimate me. I can take care of myself, you'll see how good I deal with it."

"No, you can't."He said firmly.

She jolted. It looks really aren't joked. It's serious, then.

A minute, He looks lost at his mind, he looks cute though while he doing that. But, she won't admit it.

"Okay, I know what to do."Suddenly he said. She looks at him confused, but he didn't even say a clue to her.

"Just get going with it. Show me you can handle it."He said after all. Then, he left her, again.

"What?"She said, dumbfound. "Hey, you can't drag me here and said something like that and … and left without tell me anything."She shouted, but his reply just shaking his hands in the air. "He really knows how to make a fun of me. Haish!"She pouted at his leaving direction.

###

She is back to her class. Because of him, she skipped her lunch time. She is really feels hungry, now. But, the bell already rang. She lost her chances.

Her class heard so noisy from out there. She sighed. That's means the teacher isn't coming yet. Slowly, she opens the door. Take a step to the class. As she in, the loud voice suddenly disappear, their eyes watched her furiously. But no one dare to speak aloud to her. She felt uneasy by sudden reaction she achieved. Truth, she is never in the center of attention like this before. What's so interesting about her that makes them acted like that?

Crap! That stupid plain face! He is really a troublesome here.

She tried to ignore them and walked towards her seat. Three girls who is tried to make friends with her before watched her in sharp eyes, as she made a big mistakes.

Another sounds opening door came. A person walked across passed her, didn't affected by the surrounding. That's him. She needs to talk to him, but in this situation that's hard one. She follows him from the back and stop as he reaches their seat. He stood near his chair didn't say a word just stood. She understands what he meant, he just letting her in first. At least, he has little sensed. She takes her step and sits at her spot, together with him.

###

She washed her hands in wastafel, she's got permission from her teacher to go to the toilet. Not because she wanted, but because she need to get her head cooling down. The atmosphere in her class is in high tension, eventhough the teacher already there but she can feel all their emotion tried provoke her. She splash her face with the water, it feels better now. She inhaled deep breath from her nose, letting the air fill her lungs.

"So you're a new student, _huh_?" She turned her head instantly as she heard someone talking to her. She found a girl with a long black hair stood with the arm tangled. She nods.

"You still look fine 'till this hour. Interesting."

She questioned her. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Better to wait what will happen, though. There's no fun to spoil a secret."She grinned at her then take a step to go out of the toilet. "Just be careful with your step." She said.

She frowned, this school surely has a lot of surprise to get rid off.

She is finishing her crowded mind with a last splash of water. 'You'll fine, Hikari'.

She opened the door knob and just takes a step out before she crashed into a bucket of water, she tried to avoid the evidence but another thing caught her off guard. A broom make her step stumble, before she knows she is aiming the bucket again and successfully take her down with a big splashed.

'Aarrghhhh'.

She groaned at herself. Finally she got the first warm welcoming 'party'. All her clothes are soaked, its better if the water is clean. Sadly, it is not. It's the water from the cleaning service used for cleaning the floor.

What should she do? No one there, all of the students are on the class now. She can't just take a seat casually in the class with this condition. But, she couldn't skip the class too, in her first day, if that person knows, he'll think I'm weak.

She groaned, caressing her soaked shirt even though she knows it isn't make any different. She tried to calm down, breathing furiously as its rare oxygen. Finally found her steady, she stood up and placed the bucket and the broom in the corner of the walls, and then she cleaned the wet floor just as necessary if someone got the same events as her. What a day!

###

Its 30 minutes after she got the permission to the toilet. It must be suspicious to them. For the first day, she got best impression already. She opened the door slowly and takes a step in the class. Again, all their eyes eyeing her, they didn't need to asked what happen, they're already knew it. The teacher also, but she still asked her where she is in whole 30 passed minutes, why she changed her clothes to the little bigger one, why her hair is wet, and another question to showed her concern. She answering her calmly that it just her careless to slip in the toilet and barked the bucket of water. While answering the entire question, she is trying take a little glance to the boy he hope hearing what she said to the teacher. But, he acknowledges it. He sat calmly on his seat not even watching her. She disappointed.

Bowing to the teacher and said she is fine, she back to her seat. He merely make her just pass by not even showing his concern toward the person he know. She pouted by his action. He isn't showing a worried expression, he just plain. She sighed. Yes, he is the one Mr. Plain Face.

One hour later….

The bell rang, the school is over. People already take their belongings and going out from the class one by one. She aware that all her new classmates already left, leaving both of them. He didn't move from his spot since she take a seat beside him after the accident. She glanced at him. Didn't he want to go home? If he didn't move from his spot, how could she go home now? Weather yes or not but it's really annoying her? She really wanted to go home so hard after that accident.

"Didn't you say you can handle it?"Finally, he said something to her.

"What?"She is questioning him. "Ah, yes, I said it. But, even if I get the 'pleasure', it doesn't mean I can't handle it. I can handle to not look weak. I still know how to smiled, am I?" she said with smiling to him.

He startled and looks at the other direction to hide his blushed. "I'm not saying you are weak. But you need to be aware and 'not to careless with your step'. Look at your surrounding, even they looks fine they aren't really looks fine." He said, facing forward the board.

"I know. I guessed, that's my off guard back then."She said, solemnly.

"You better watched your step."He said.

She startled, facing him with confused look "I think I've heard that before."

"You better heard that every time now."He stood up, looking directly to her. "Go on first, I'll be right behind you."

"You want to walk me home? I'm not the little girl you know. I can walk home myself."She pouted.

"I just want to go to the park. Isn't that near your house? Why I should walk you home?"He said calmly.

Her face blushed as she heard what he said. "Oh, let's get going then. I want to go there to." She stood up and shrugged him off to hide her blushed.

"No, you won't." He caught her wrist, and placed his sweater to her. She stunned by his actions, her face redder. He cared for her. "Go home or ..." He is leaning to her, making her blushed even more and whispered to her ear. "I'll kill you." She shocked.

He walked pass her this time, going to the exit door. Literally leaving that girl stunned.

"Hey!" Finally, she got her realization. "You said you'll always behind me!" She shouted and made him stopped automatically.

She smiled "Haa, good boy!". She walked lightly passed him and make out her tongue to him. She opened the door and walked casually to her home. Along while she walk, she got her body warmer, his sweater help her increasing her temperature. She smiled unknowingly reminding her situation before.

Takeru walked behind her, watching from her back. It's all he can do, for now. Being one of them, He can't make things suspicious. But, He needs to make sure she is safe by now. It's just her first day. He watched her worriedly, acknowledge by his protectiveness toward her.

**###**

So, this is it. Sense something like de ja vu? Yes, I admit it. I insert a scene from Koreans Drama 'The Heirs'. Nothing special, but I just love the scene and can't help to smiling like a fool when watching it. There, when the girl character reminding her boyfriend words when he said 'I will always behind you, keeping you safe' in rather playfully way. Sorry, but sadly I also don't own 'The Heirs' matter.

Again please kindly let me know your thought about this story. Thanks :D


	3. Chapter 3

The third! I put some about Tai-Kari siblings relationship here. All of people she need him the most, isn't it? Heyaa, come to see and review this please :D

I'll say this again _Still, all the rights are belongs to Toei_

**Stranger, we are**

**Ch. 3**

"Someone broke the rule."A boy said to three people in front of him. He didn't facing them forward. He is facing them with his back. His eyes darted on the basket ball that swings in his hand.

"I heard that too." Another boy who sat behind agreed with him. But, He smirked at his left side. There, a girl sat calmly, reading his book by her own. "Don't make me laugh. If you want to judge me, go ahead. I don't like people who talked indirectly."

"I didn't judge you, but if you're the one, it will be easy though."The second boy answered her.

"Yeah, since it make sense too."The third boy added, eyeing her directly.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, closing her book cautiously. "Geezzz, what do you think? Just because she is a girl and so do I. I'm the one, huh?"

"You just said that." Said the second boy.

"Well, at least there isn't just 'someone', I think."Another young boy with camera hung in his neck said. A whole time He just listened what the other said, didn't make a little sound, his eyes focuses on the picture on his camera. He grinned to found something interesting and got the whole eyes on that room eyeing him curiously.

**Hikari POV**

'Second day, I hope it's getting better.'

"Say what?"My oniichan surprising me from the back.

I startled. "Ah, Oniichan, you surprised me!"

He grinned. "Ohayou Hikari-chan."

"Yeah, ohayou."

"Ready to go? Let's get going, I want to take you to the school today."

"Why? You're so random."

"No need to praise me."He grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Aah, oniichan! You ruin my hair! Mom, we'll get going."Hikari shouted and ran to her oniichan.

They walked side by side, arguing and laughing at each other. She felt relieved she got him to brightening her day. She smiled and turned her head, there her school already insight. She inhaled in deep breath and took his oniichan hand to earn courage from him.

He looked at her worriedly. "What happen?"

"Uh, nothing I'm just, well, nervous?" She glanced at him, hoping he didn't catch her lie.

He smiled. "Hey, it's fine. It's your second day remember? Many people there, you could make friends again. Isn't that your favorites?"

"Yeah, many people there that's why I'm nervous."She said, slowly.

Her oniichan loosen her hold and take his arms on her shoulder. "Hey, you always have a light if you've got in the dark, remember that? Many people inside, but they aren't lighter than my cute sister." He smiled encouragingly "Besides, if you have someone disturbing you, you could say my name with proud to them, tell them I'll break their leg if they ever tried to disturbed my favorite sister!"

She smiled. "Hey, I'm your only sister!" She pouted at him and found him grinning.

"Go."He said blinked at her. "Thanks Taichi."

She ran to the gate and loosing from his sight. He furrowed, He knows something must be up there. Her little sister never acted like this before, especially when she could make a new friends. He knows she love it. But why she acted strangely like that. He just could hope that everything is fine, that it just his over protectiveness side. He turned around and walked to his school in the opposite direction.

She walks lightly towards her classroom. Her oniichan success makes her heart loosen weight. She didn't need to avoid anybody, all she needs is giving them her sincere. If anything can do, that's her sincere, she thought. She inhaled in deep breathed, placed her hand in door knob and open it.

"Ohayou-." She said out loud, cheering.

Sadly, she didn't hear a single word answering her. She opened her eyes and found the room still empty, except, there is a sign of life in her sit. What it is, He didn't late. Strangely, this is even too early for him to be here.

"Hey, Mr. Plain Face if you know someone greeting you, you need to answer them. Didn't you know the rules?"She said at him.

He didn't answer her, still crossing his arms in his chest, closing his eyes, and enjoying the music with his earphone.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" She yelled. Her right hand trying to reached his earphone and removed it from his ear, but for her surprised He catches her first.

"Wow, you have a good reflect."She said.

He didn't react, just eyeing her carefully. He keeps silent and gripping her hands tighter. She bitted her bottom lip, feel little pain because of his gripped. But, He still watches her with his eyes. Again, she can't read what's on his mind. What makes him acts like that.

Suddenly, sounds of footsteps come closer to their classroom. He loosens his gripped, take his bag and go outside, leaving her dumbfound with his acted.

'Why?' She thought.

**DAVIS POV**

I run to the school, oh boy I forgot my math test today. What should I do with that? Oh, world give me your miracle, please.

'Bug'.

I fell. I run into someone and crashed me hardly.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't see you."

"It's okay, you aren't the one here." The other man replied.

I get up quickly and offering my hands to help him.

"I'm sorry. I'm in hurry to…. Wait, are you Taichi-senpai?"I asked him suddenly, I know him. He is my favorites football player from another school. I watched his game with my fellow friend in the tournament in Kyoto before. Wait, He is from Kyoto if I'm not mistaken then why is he here, unless….

"Huh? Sorry, Do I know you?"He asked.

"Ahh, am I right? Woaahhh, the world really gives me a miracle."I said out loud, jumping. He looks confused though. I know. But I can't hide my happiness. "No, you don't. But first, let me help you."I said helping him up as he accepted my offered.

"I'm Davis Motomiya from Odaiba Junior High School. I watched your game before in Kyoto with my friends and I'm immediately becoming your fan. I wonder how you could make a great shoot in your second goal in that distance. Woaahh, that's really wonderful!"

"Woah, slow down dude, you're the one that surprised me here. No one really becomes a fan of mine, except my sister, I guess."He grinned sheepishly.

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, I just walked her to her school."

"You mean your sister's studied here? Wait, aren't you living in Kyoto? Why you walked you sister in here?"

He chuckled. "You really know me I guess. Yeah, I was living in Kyoto but I just move in here."

"Woah! I really happy to hear that! Wait, if you live here can I have a practice with you, someday?"

"Sure."He smiled.

'I'm really happy I've just met my favorite idol. Wait, He said his sister studied here too, the near school in this way is just My School! It can't be'.

"Are you okay?"He said, catching my sudden changes.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Uh, Taichi Senpai, uhm, may I know how is your sister's looks like?"I said, carefully.

His gaze suddenly changes, He eyeing me carefully. "She has short soft brown hair, a pair of crimson eyes and she likes to hang camera in her neck."Finally, he said.

It really hit me. It was her. What in the world, her sister is her. What should I do then? Suddenly, I felt really guilty.

"Is everything okay?"He asked me.

"Uh, yes."I said stuttering. "Oh, sorry, I need to go now. It's really nice to meet you senpai."I said hurriedly, bowing to him before turn my back to leave.

"My sister." He asked suddenly, make me stop my track. "She is okay, right?" What should I answer then, I can't say she is a victim now. It will ruined him, yes, him. He remembered.

"Yes, she is fine. Someone guaranteed that."I said smirked and glanced a while to him. I found him smiled relieve. "It's not me. But you can trust my words."I said again and run to the gate.

**Taichi POV**

'He said she'll fine, so, something really happen there. Hikari, you're really though you know. Why you hide it. And someone there, who is it? I hope you really could guarantee that.' He thought in his way to school.

"Hey Taichi!"someone screamed my name from distance.

There, I found my friend. Truthfully my childhood friend, I was living here before we moved to Kyoto. Hikari still in her five, she didn't remember I guess.

"Hey, ohayou."I greeted them smiling.

"Is everything okay?"A girl with red hair asked me, she could read my inner thought even if I didn't talked it out loud.

"Oh, yeah Sora. Just some stuffed in the morning I guess."

"Let's get going the bell didn't wait for you come to rang you know."A blond hair man said that, He is Yamato. His hands on Sora's hand, yeah they're a couple that's what I missing while I'm in Kyoto. We still keep in touch, but not with our private life. It's really didn't feel right to talk about you private life in the phone.

"Yes,we should go now or never."I said, grinning.

The others just nods and following my way to the gate. There is a ruffled red hair man, Izzy, He is a genius one, he can't drop his laptop as his great tools to make him 'A genius' I think. The other man has a blue dyed hair, called him Joe, he is in third year and really trying hard to get scholarships to university, I don't understand where he got the spirit to study. I mean, hey the world is so fun to bored it in your room.

And the last, is Mimi. She's a cheerful one, she could scream 'till a high note to annoying you and sing in the right tone to please you. Difficult one, right, but that's her charm.

I take a deep breath. It's already lunch time, she glances at her right side. Empty. He didn't come to the class. But, He is already here at morning. What's wrong with him?

She sighs, get up from her seat and following the crowd.

She looks around, no one here, she thought. Finally she could feel freely. She is on the rooftop of the school, choose to ignore the crowd. She bought a lunch box, full with her mom's home made. She remembered back in her old school her friends always surrounding her picking her food and she just glad and laughs at their action. She smiles remembering that then felt empty after that. How she missed them so much. She is alone now. No one here eats with her. A single tear fall from her eyes, she pushed it ignored all what she felt. She opened her box and started to eat it.

Klik….

She heard the sound of the door, someone open it. A girl comes out from the door. She noticed her, so was her. They looked at each other for a while, awkward silence.

"Uh, Hi…."The girl said, broke the silence.

Hikari is eyeing her carefully, but then smile. "Konichiwa." She smiled at her back. Determined her more, she has glasses on, her long purple hair blowing with the wind, as she did she brought a box lunch in her arm. Both seem loosen the tension and smiles at each other. Slowly, the girl is approaching her and sat beside her.

"I never thought or see someone come here to eat."She started the conversation.

"You do."She glances at her arms.

"Uh, yeah, unless me I guess."She laughs, Hikari follows her to laughs. The first laughs she does at this school.

"Hey, I'm Miyako Inoue. And you are?"The girl said offering her hands.

"Hikari. You can call me Kari."She answered, accepting her hands.

"So, Kari, finally I'm really happy now. Finally I have a friend to accompany me eating here."

"What? You always eat there? Not in the canteen?"

"Yeah, I don't like there. Too noisy."She smirked. "What about you? Why are you here."

She gulped, didn't she know her. Why is she asked her. "Same with you."

She chuckled. "I guess, we really didn't like a crowd."

"Yeah, I guess."She looks down at her foods gloomy. She doesn't know but she hates it now. Being in the crowd made her feel alone, but here with her new friend, she didn't feel alone anymore. Finally, she tugged her lips and smiled. The things not worst at all.


End file.
